dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Holstaur
Holstaur Habitat Plains, human settlements Disposition Gentle, devoted Diet Omnivores Background They are a subspecies of Minotaur that produce ample quantities of a special milk: a delicious beverage that is used for both cooking and refreshment around the world. They are generally content with living a submissive and laid back life, but they have retained the minotaurs' peculiar reaction to the color red. Tho Holstaur are a descendent of Minotaur. They have adapted over the centuries to coexist with other races and mostly resides in human settlements. Because of their ancestry their bodies are tough and strong. They are able to wield a weapons larger than they are without much trouble. Holstaur are famous for their milk, being both highly nutritious and also curing diseases. Physical Description They may have cow like horns and they may hooves instead of Feat. They will have a cow tail and large breasts.They are normal curvy for there size often wearing lose clothing. Southern holstaur are pale skinned while northern holstaur are darker in skin tone. Daily lives Holstaur often take jobs that help or serve people. They are loyal creatures often seen picking up Cleric or Fighter occupation. There have been great sorceress in the past, there magic help whoever they are traveling with. Society They are very easy going. They often enjoy there lives eating sleeping they sometimes find someone to serve so their master can support there basic needs. Despite there size they still have there monstrous strength and are able to wield objects that are normally to big for there size. They are a subspecies of Minotaur and, through the process of selective breeding, their violent nature has subsided. These are the ones who chose the path in life to live by obeying humans. Different from Minotaurs, they have a gentle personality and almost never attack people. However, just like Minotaurs, they're not deep thinkers, and they're spaced-out much of the time. Other than when they eat or have sex, they mostly sleep. A wild Holstaur is always looking for a man to become her husband, and once she's found a man she likes, she lives with him in a human settlement, or nearby area. Relations You find them in settlements with large populations or in the country yard selling there own milk. They take on a large variety of jobs, basically whatever they think is interesting. Alignment and Religion A lot Holstaurs are True neutral they are not particularly drawn to any deity. It really depends of the individual as you could say they are as diverse as humans when picking there own deities to worship. Racial Features Ability Scores: -2 Int, +2 Con, +2 Cha Holstaur are strong and hardy but are slow thinkers Type: Monstrous Humanoid Size: medium(Tall) average 7-8 ft tall Speed: 30 ft Senses: Darkvision 60 ft: Holstaurs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60ft. Languages: All holstaurs know Common. Holstaurs with high Intelligence scores can pick giant, Cyclops, elven, Draconic, Dwarven, Orc, And Goblin Racial traits Healthy Milk: Holstaurs are famous for their milk and there cup siz never goes below a DDD. A holstaur’s milk is so healthy that it can cure all diseases from which the subject is suffering. You must make a caster level check (1d20 + race level ) against the DC of each disease affecting the target. Success means that the disease is cured. Powerful Build: The physical stature of Holstaur lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a Holstaurt is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the Holstaur is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A half-giant is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A Holstaur can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefts of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. Sleepy head: a Holstaur is sleeping for 12 hours for a full rest instead of the standard 8. Alternate Racial Trait Hungry: Some holstaur eat more than others due to having there breast construction making more milk. You eat twice as much to satisfy your hunger. This trait replaces Sleepy Head Healing Milk: Holstaurs are famous for their milk and there cup size never goes below a DDD. A holstaur’s milk is so healthy that it can cure all diseases from which the subject is suffering. Your milk has positive energy that cures 1d8 points of damage +1 point per HD max +5 Since undead are powered by negative energy, this spell deals damage to them instead of curing their wounds. An undead creature can apply Spell Resistance, and can attempt a Will save to take half damage. This trait will replace Healthy Milk or powerful build. Category:Race